For the Love of a Good Mage
by Daine's Twin
Summary: I got rave reviews when I first hinted at this in 'Crazy', here is a little more of James of Cavall.Kel/James. R
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Come on." His tone was teasing.

"I said 'no'!"

"I heard you, but you don't mean it."

"Let me assure you, James of Cavell, when it comes to my friends, they need time to warm up to someone. So no. You cannot just turn up to training in the morning and 'shock them all' by kissing me. They'd pound your brains out."

He smiled at her. "You're so beautiful when your being intense. You crazy knights all get worked up when you're in your element, I should never have let you out of that war zone. Maybe I should help you channel that passion somewhere else."

"James." The look she gave him was not the flirty response he had come to expect from his wooing of court ladies. Then again, she was no court lady. She was scared and he could tell. She was scared of what her friends would think of her choice in him, of what he thought and felt about her, of what the court would say about them. This fresh material for the gossips, no longer was Kel a loose woman, now she could be so many other horrible things, a cheater perhaps or neglectful of her duties as knight now that she had a man. Not that she'd _had _him yet, not in that way, just in every other. And he could tell she was scared of that too.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Shhhhhh love. I'll hush down. I love you and I'll play by all of your rules. Even if they are ridiculous. Besides, I think my father will be so proud when he finds out that he will tell the whole realm."

"Or he'll disown you."

"As long as you'll own me, I think I'll survive."

"Flirt."

"Goddess."

"Don't try to be sweet. You weren't in Tortall when I was in training. You don't know how bad it gets. People don't like me, they always find something wrong with what I do. I don't want them to do that to us. Not when we've not been 'us' for very long." She looked down. It amazed her that such a powerful, wonderful, kind man had taken an interest in her, especially since he was the son of the man who had once hated her most of all. And he didn't just want to bed her, or at least she didn't so, he must be very patient if that's all he was after.

She banished the thought from her head, no son of Wyldon would ever engage in such loathsome acts.

He took her face in both of his hands and kissed the tip of her nose. "We may not have been 'us' for very long, but we will be 'us' for a very long time and no overreacting friend or windbag court gossip will be able to convince me otherwise."

And he kissed her gently on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_The reception dinner for Neal's and Yuk's wedding._

It was still early in the night and Neal and Yuki could not yet escape without being considered rude (or too eager). Yuki was engrossed in a conversation with Duke Baird and Dom as they recounted Neal's younger years and the time when he was convinced that he was really the King's son and his real family were just being kind and letting him grow up out of the main public focus. Yuki's eye's twinkled in glee as Dom remembered out loud some of his meathead cousin's demands.

Neal slung an arm around Kel's broad shoulders and squeezed them with affection. He was too jubilant to care about the embarrassing stories his family were filling his new bride with, he didn't even care that the proper Mithran priest that he had arranged to wed them had decided that his horse's thrown shoe was a bad omen from the Gods and refused to venture further North than the half way point, leaving the official position open for the next most legally qualified person. Lord Wyldon of Cavall as the case had been on the day. He heaved a sigh, his face glowing with his wide grin.

"I did it Kel. Gods, I did it. I found the perfect woman and made her mine. The Goddess herself would pale in my eyes if I were to see her tonight." He squeezed her shoulders again, "You my dear look like a crone to me right now."

Kel laughed at his antics and pushed him playfully away, she was truly happy for her friend and she even managed to pushed her worries about leaving her camp into just a small corner of her mind.

"You break my heart Nealan. I guess now I'll have to give up my secret hope that you will fall madly and deeply in love with me."

Neal smiled at her and then his expression turned serious. "You'll find him one day Kel. You'll find a man who is good enough and who will love all of you and only see you, for the rest of his life. He exists... and while you try to find him you have your friends to beat up any loser who thinks you deserve any less."

Kel was touched by his words, though she doubted they could be true—even if lady Alanna had found herself a man— she didn't let her emotions show. Instead she joked, "I can do my own beating up, thank you very much. I was the one who whipped you into shape."

He smiled back. "I know you can, Kel. And I know you'll find yourself a good man."

The night went on and the happy couple escaped the crowd of whistling friends, Raoul and Buri had fled sometime earier, but that had always been their specialty at parties. Kel was describing her work-roster system to the page of one of the border knights who did not command any large number, when Lord Wyldon approached her and asked for a word. He lead her away from the mess hall where the celebration was being held and stopped only when he was they were under the eves of a storage house.

"I'm sorry, I don't have offices here or I would have liked to have had this conversation in a more comfortable setting."

Kel recognised his tone. I was the same tone that he had used when he had explained her orders when she had arrived in the North after being knighted. He had assigned her to a post that she had not wanted but with his sound reasoning and effective guilt trip there had been no way for her to contest the order. This was the tone that he used when he was going to ask her for something difficult, something that she would most likely not enjoy doing, something that he might not have asked a male knight to do. She fixed her Yamani mask in place, locked her hands behind her back and stood with her feet braced apart. If he was all business, then so was she.

Wyldon took his cue, "Lady Knight, I'm going to ask you for something and I want you to know that this time I really am _asking_. You are free to say 'no' if you wish to and you may do so with a clear conscious, no one will be damaged by this decision." He rubbed his short cropped hair and let out a sigh. Kel had a feeling that whatever Wyldon wanted he was feeling awkward asking for it. That made her nervous.

Wyldon looked up. His eyes, shining in the light of the full moon made contact with her and neither looked away. "Lady Knight did you know that I have a son?"

Kel was startled, she had not been expecting a quiz on his personal matters.She had known that Wyldon had had sons who had died in battle, but he had used present tense in his question. "No, Sir."

"I don't suppose you would, I never mentioned him. He's been studying in Carthak for ten years, he's a mage going for his black robe. It's a tremendous achievement and I'm very proud." Another deep breathe, "When he was young, his gift started to show signs of being stronger than normal, he gets it from his mother's side. I was disappointed when I realised that he would go to study his magic at university instead of following in my footsteps to become a warrior. He chose war magic as his speciality. Well now that he is going for his black robe he is required to prove himself in the real world, if he survives outside of their walls as a war mage then he has earned his robe.

"Because he's a student in the University of Carthak, no Tortallan is obligated to take him on. Magic makes folk nervous, Gods above know that it rattles me at the best of times. But he needs this to gain his robe, it's like being a squire for him. He just needs a commander to take him on. I can't do it obviously, it wouldn't be accepted. Every other commander from here to Northwatch has refused him. They think he might still be green, or some type of spy. What an insult.

"So I was hoping that you might take him on. He knows how to work, my boy. He will be put on that roster system of yours and never miss a beat. He can Heal as well, not as tidy as a trained healer, but he knows what to do. If you agree, he would be under the watch of Sir Nealan and under the command of yourself. He could help you. As good as a company of soldiers, is a black robe, even one still proving himself. So I ask, and you are still free to refuse, will you be willing to take on my son under you command?"

Kel took a moment to think it though. Magic certainly made her people nervous, but he wouldn't have to do big things unless there was immediate danger and then the folk had better not mind or they could lose their own necks. She felt safer with mages as well. And if he was willing to work...

"I'm in no position to turn down help of any kind My Lord. The North is a harsh place, as your son will learn. He is welcome so long as he pulls his weight and heeds my word. He will receive no special treatment and if he makes trouble—of any kind—he will be out. I have great respect for you, Sir, and I believe I can trust that your son will be no heavy burden to me or my people."

Kel saw a rare thing then. Wyldon of Cavall smiled at her, a real smile of gratitude.

"He will be arriving in less than a week, as far as I can tell. I will brief him and send him to you. I trust your judgement in all regards and I will not interfere further."

Kel's heart swelled, but her mask stayed in place. "What is his name, Sir? If he's to under my command, he will be put to work straight away."

Wyldon seemed to grow taller, a truly proud father, "James. James of Cavall."

"You may tell James that his work schedule will be waiting for him."

"Thank you, Lady Knight."

"Like I said Sir, I'm in no position to turn a good man down and I trust that a son of yours is good man."

It never occurred to Kel then what she had just called James of Cavall.

**&**

Please review. I also updated 'Crazy' with a real chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kel paced around her room. She was glad that Tobe had finally agreed to his own chamber because she was sure she would have made him dizzy. As it was the birds had left her a half hour ago when the dried cherries had run out and jump had buried his head in her quilt and fallen asleep, his good ear perking up occasionally and his legs twitching as though he was hunting something.

Kel wished that rest would come as swiftly to her, but her conflicted mind would not let it happen.

She'd had no idea that Lord Wyldon's son would cause her so much turmoil. Indeed she had not really pictured Wyldon's son as being much more than a strategic decision to improve her people's safety. She had been totally unprepared for what she had volunteered herself for.

In her head she had created James of Cavall as a cross between his stern, inflexible father and the oblivious and brilliant Numair. She had never really considered that Wyldon's daughters were so young that his son would not be decades older— as she had pictured him. She had known that his other sons, the ones now in the Black God's Realm were just of fighting age when they had died in the Immortal War. All in all, she had been totally floored when her new mage arrived in all the glory of a twenty-five year old, finely dressed bachelor on a mount fit for a king and strong hunting dogs who seemed as loyal to him as Jump was to her; they would pull their own weight in the camp.

She had pushed her surprise aside and had been able to put him to work, it's not like his age affected the work that she needed him to do and it was a gift in a way, that he could take on more hard physical labour than an older mage could. Not that she imagined that James of Cavall would weaken with age. She saw his father's teachings in the hard lines of his body and the way he did not tire. He commanded his mount with confidence and surveyed situations like a warrior, not as a normal mage would; they looked only at other attacking mages and focused on taking them down, or they waited for their orders, uncertain of what would be most helpful in a battle.

He worked hard with no complaint and did not use unnecessary magic, so as not to unnerve her folk any more than having a powerful mage inside the walls already did. He was as valuable as any knight, soldier or mage she had ever met when it came to doing their duty. He was a true noble who understood what duty to the people was. It was unfortunate then, that he brought with him his own unique brand of troubles for her.

&

I am so sorry it took me so long and that this is so short. I've been so sick I was coughing up blood, darn chest, throat and sinus infection had me on double antibiotics for three weeks. I do have a direction for this, it's just hard to slip into the character unless I'm really into the mood of Kel.

Any guesses about his "brand of troubles"? Shouldn't be too hard to guess.

And lastly I have a favour to ask of loyal TP readers. Does anyone know if the books ever said Owen was courting Wyldon's daughter or if that was a fanfic ideal. If it is in the book a page reference would be a huge help.

Please review.

Daine's Twin


	4. Chapter two point five

**This is an update to let you know I haven't given up. It goes in between chapters 2 and 3 and I'm going to continue on a little more with this past bit before Kel and James get to meet officially. So this is really only half a chapter, but uni assessments are due and I have to work so my time seems to disappear too fast these days. If anyone has a request for a short fic to go into my "Crazy" one-shots just PM me or say so in a review, they are easier to do with limited time. Thanks for reading!**

**DT**

Kel woke before dawn and gathered her glaive and sword to take to Steadfast's training yards. She had designed New Haven with her people's training in mind;it had open practise courts with plenty of room and they were always in use, but it was a relief for her to be able to train alone for a change. Keeping an eye on and correcting her young charge's grips and stances took a toll on her concentration.

Kel let the outside world fade away and let her mind drift as her body automatically performed the deadly exercises. She felt light and relaxed, her lips curved upwards at the corners and her mood soared. She was so absorbed that she did not realise that she had been joined in her movements by none other than her good friend and blushing bride, Yukimi. They brought their glaives to synchronised halt and Kel bowed and smiled at her friend who crinkled her eyes and bowed in response.

"Would you like to spar? I haven't trained with an expert in so long that you'll be sure to win."

Yuki really did blush then and said quietly in her native language, "I think I will save my dignity. I'm a little sore this morning and I would be shamed to be beaten by someone as unpractised as you claim you are. That is a joke by the way, I know you are as strong as these men. You would do your mother proud if I did ever challenge you."

"Perhaps some tea then? I don't have green tea but there is a local herbal mix that is quite pleasant and Neal—your husband, how strange that is—has spelled it to ward off colds."

"It is very strange, yes, and I would like very much to try it. I feel I should question you while we drink, my lady misses you as much as your parents and I have and I would like to have somethings to tell them when I return south."

"Come to my room then, we can talk in private."

They arrived in Kel's small quarters and Yuki stroked Jump's upturned belly as Kel prepared the tea.

"Is Neal sleeping in?" Kel asked and then blushed as she realised her questions about her friend took on a whole new dimension of meaning now that he was married and married to her closest female friend at that. She added, "I don't mean to be rude, if that's what I'm being. This is all so strange to me."

"Please don't worry about offending me. You're the best friend that I have in this strange place and actually wanted to talk to you about Nealan." she sipped the tea that Kel handed her. "Yes, he is still asleep. I did not know that he snores, I like it though."

"He only snores when He's very peaceful, I know because of field missions and the times he falls asleep over the table in the officers' dining room at night when he is planning with the clerks. I think the last time I heard him snore was when we were just knighted and he dozed off at one of my lord's parties. You've made him very happy, Yuki. I've never seen him quite like he was last night, though he is a bit annoying the way that he wants me to find myself a husband now."

"Well it might be nice if you looked for one when this war is over, I would like it if our children could grow up together."

Kel looked down, "I'm not ready for it. I want to be a real knight before a man wants to take that away from me and make me a mother. I want to joust and train commoners to defend themselves and noble men don't like a woman who acts that way." She had thought about it often since her friend had announced his wedding and she knew that Lady Alanna had been very lucky, finding a husband who let her be herself, but it was unlikely that Kel would have the same luck. "Perhaps, when I'm not useful to the crown any more I'll devote myself to the Goddess. I could be a priestess, it's not like I would be giving up an inheritance or anything. It might even redeem me in the eyes of conservatives, though that does make it a little less appealing."

"Keladry of Mindelan, you listen to me! You are talking rubbish. If these Eastern men can't see what you have to offer then we'll just have to take you back to the Islands to find you a man, but there will be no more talk of a life of celibacy. You might want to listen to your best friends for once and see that you already have admirers. What of that sweetheart of yours? The boy from Kennan? I know he's married now, but he is proof that you are not some sexless comrade to these men."

"But-"

"No! Nothing more. I won't listen."

"Fine then, Yuki. I don't mean to ruin the tea, I just don't see how I could end up having what you have. You said you wanted to talk about Neal?"

"I did. He seems different somehow. I don't think it's because of the wedding, he's different around everyone. More mature, less quick with his sarcasm. It's like he's... well I don't know. I was hoping you would know. He won't tell me the details of your fight against those monsters in the north. He gives me the same hero's tale that the bard at court told. But the way he tells it...He has a fire in his eye, it reminds me of the Queen."

"The Queen?"

"When she talks of her Riders or of the need for greater education. She gets a fire in her when she knows her purpose. Like a dog with a bone, right Jump?" She scratched the dog's belly again. "I think that the change is good for him, like his soul has a new clarity, but I would like to understand it. I was hoping you could explain what happened. I think that Nealan still sees me as some gentle court lady. I'll take him to visit the Islands when this war is done, then he'll see that we're made of stronger stuff when we train under old Nariko."

Kel grinned at the comment and took a long sip of tea before launching into what was certainly not a glamorised hero's tale.

&

Review please?


	5. Chapter two point seven five

**Sorry, it would have been up sooner but my dog got really sick and had to be put down, he was my Jump. Uni is as Hellish as ever. Please review, I might skip to the future (back in Corus) for the next chapter. Who wants to see some secret rendezvous?**

**& **

Kel rode home two days later well rested and with fresh supplies. Neal would remain at Steadfast for another week and until then Kel had the services of a regular army squad with a trained healer, no where near as talented or learned as her friend but they would be able to scrape through in a fix until help could be contacted. Not that there was any trouble anticipated in the near future. The most recent battle had seen the enemy thoroughly beaten. They were nowhere near as strong with out the beastly killing machines but they were nasty all the same and Kel did not like being with out her favourite healer.

Along with her regular supplies and reports she also had a sheaf of papers concerning James of Cavall. She would have time to read them before he arrived and they would allow her to get a sense of what type of work he would be most useful with. It was standard procedure with mages for such papers to precede or arrive with them. Kel would have liked Neal's opinion of the records but with his extended stay James was set to arrive before Neal was due to farewell his bride. She was putting off reading the papers until later that night, after perusing the other documents; that way she would have a good overall picture of how the war was heading before she got set ideas of where her latest weapon would be best put to use.

Her arrival to new Hope was uneventful, her people who had worked so hard in the weeks previous to harvest their crops had moved on to weather-proofing the buildings against the upcoming chill. She got a hearty wave from the men who were applying fresh tar to the roof of the infirmary and businesslike nods from the women who had set up their sewing in one of the pen areas of the camp. They were mending quilted jackets for those who were lucky enough to own such items and letting the hems of their children's clothes down. There was nothing worse on a cold winter's day than have the god of frosts blowing at your unprotected ankles.

The children greeted her with their usual unbridled enthusiasm. They fought to tell her their own version of events since she had been gone. A cook had fallen asleep in the latrine and their meal two nights past had burnt as he dozed, the individual fire pits had been properly established the following day. One of the soldier's horses had thrown a shoe and had kicked the farrier when he went to replace it. The man know had an impressive bruise that was winning him points with the single ladies. The children had missed her at their weapons training, they had moved on to practising strikes and blocks against each other at a speed, much like the pages had done when Kel was a first year. The younger children scrambled to show her their bruises, worn as badges of bravery and strength while the older children sought her advice in grips and stance against taller or stronger opponents.

By the time Kel had freed herself from all of the children bar Tobe it was time for the midday meal, eaten on her feet as she walked the camp and took the time to talk to each person who was not clinging to the roof of a building. Although she was no longer paralysed by heights she did not think that her stomach would thank her for a climb so soon after a meal. No major dramas had happened in her absence and her people were growing in their confidence by the day. _Not that that will last for long_ she thought as she walked along the fortress wall with her eyes never turning down to the drop beneath, instead looking into the distance as if it were a painting she was trying to understand. _I'll have to tell them about Master James before he comes and they go all jumpy around magical folk._

&

That night as Kel poked at the dying embers of her fire, trying to coax out a flame, she thought over what the official reports told her of the war. The Scanrans had been scared when their metal machines had fallen but King Maggur was still strong strong on his throne thanks to his many hostages. The Scanran attacks were not as frequent, but were more structured, it seemed that the men were hungrier than ever for Tortallan land and they were willing to fight to prove themselves worthy of a chunk of it. It appeared that Maggur had made more than a few promises of titles and Royal favour for those who put their necks on the line. He also seemed to be recruiting more minor mages. They hadn't been needed before, but now their thread pulling and petty tricks served to make battle more difficult for their Tortallan opponents. One of the First Company squad commanders had commented in his report that the field on which they had battled had reminded him more of a Tyran circus ring than a war zone.

Kel finally got the fresh log to light and moved to sit on the chair she had pulled towards the hearth. Merric and the other officers and clerks were still reading the papers in the common room, she had wanted to read Master James' documents in private. Once she had decided where she wanted the black Robe, she would brief her men on her plans for him, but it was unwise for anyone other than herself and the highest ranking men in the North to know of the mage's full power.

&

_Master James of Cavall._

_Early master and unproven Black Robe. Specialises in war magic and holds a particular power over the elements. Has certain 'wild' aspects to his power when it comes to destructive forces: lightning, floods, hurricanes, etc. He has the power to harness their energy and direct them, but to create large occurrences of these primarily natural phenomenon drains his magical reserves greatly, as they would any mage who has the power to attempt to play with nature._

_Can perform basic healing competently and when directed, can perform more complex healing work. Has the unusual ability (for such a powerful sorcerer) to be able to harness his energy to perform small, intricate tasks._

_Perfect physical health. Has physical training equal to that of a traditional knight: sword, riding, lance, wrestling and staff. Has no specialist training for dealings with Immortals. Shows no signs of being God Touched, despite showing great power from an early age. Advanced survival and wilderness skills._

_In the past, Master James' tests have been that of an academic nature, but directly after the fall of the late Emperor Mage his young power was used to direct new rainfalls to the most drought-stricken regions of Carthak. The master has also performed war magic to aid the Carthaki military in defeating their southern rebellions against Emperor Kaddar and his allies. He once killed a fellow mage who persistently challenged him and his grasp of power in a duel. It was found to be a fair fight. His challenger had been renowned for his skills and prowess. _

_Master James' has sworn his allegiance to Tortall and it's King. No connections to any enemy or rebel forces were discovered by spies from both Carthak and Tortall. He is a man of impecable breeding. On his personality; the master is very social and charming, he is reported to have a commanding presence to equal that of his father when he so chooses to. Has been linked to a handful of the most highly ranking Carthaki court ladies and scholars. He is down to earth, but has an incredible ability to focus on a task or target that some find intimidating. He has kept animals all his life and is kind outside of his war craft. A formidable enemy, a silent temper to rival the Gods and a control over power to match._

&

Kel sat back in her chair. Master James seemed to be the perfect weapon, but for all his good traits she had to consider his lack of worldly experience and his somewhat contradictory nature. She sent a prayer to the gods for guidance and questioned her her own lack of confidence. She had the perfect weapon and not a clue how to wield it.

&

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 4

"Hello you."

Kel whirled around. She was standing in what she had thought was a deserted hallway in the pages wing. She had been just dropped off a surprise gift for her eldest nephew in his room, a full bag of Carthaki honey sweets that she had bought in the city the day before. She had bought them for herself and Tobe to share but when she had heard that the pages had been given extra weights and punishment duty for being caught in the grounds after lights out she had decided that Lachran needed the pick me up. She had just paused to look out a window into the courtyard where she had first seen the original members of her flock of sparrows when the warm, velvety voice spoke to her from just behind her right ear.

It had been two weeks since she had last seen James of Cavall. Two long weeks since he had pulled her roughly to him and kissed her heatedly in the corner of a deserted practise court just two courts over from the one in which her friends were practising. _I should just avoid places I think are deserted,_ she thought. _And I never should have gone in to watch him practice, it's not like I've never seen a man do a pattern dance before, even if he was as graceful as a shang. I had to go and compliment him, for all I know that kiss was just the result of an exercise high._

Kel realised that she was biting her lip and staring like an idiot at the handsome young mage.

"Gee, Kel, I know I look pretty impressive in my pretty new black robe but you don't need to stare. You can just greet me with a kiss, that's fine by me." He had a wickedly bright glint in his eye and his voice was just above a murmur. Kel felt like she was under one of his spells that make an enemy slow to react, but she knew that what he was doing to her had nothing to do with magic.


End file.
